


A Hint of Jealousy

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem





	A Hint of Jealousy

Virgil sat on his bed, reading the little card Patton had given him so long ago. He smiled a bit. It was the nicest thing any of the other sides had done for him so he cherished it. He was slowly but surely warming up to Patton.

 

A knock came to his door and he hid the card in his sweater as he looked up at his door. Logan stood there with his arms crossed.

  
“Virgil?” he asked. Virgil hummed in response.  “Roman and I will be gone for a while. We have to run a few errands.” Virgil nodded. “You think you’ll be fine on your own?”

 

“He should be,” Roman said as he passed by and pulled Logan along. “See ya downer!”

 

Virgil winced slightly and sighed. He waited until he heard the door shut before he got up to close his door.

 

Sometimes he wished that Roman would just leave him alone. It seemed as though he found joy in calling him names like that. Sure, Virgil was a bit of a downer (he was Thomas’  _ anxiety _ after all) but he was slowly working on bettering himself. The nicknames weren’t helping, though.

 

The only nickname he really liked was “Sunshine”. At first, it didn’t seem to fit him. Virgil just assumed that Patton had run out of nicknames and he didn’t want to give him a rude one so that was the name he gave him. Eventually, he learned that Patton genuinely liked being around Virgil and since Patton liked being outdoors, he decided to call him Sunshine.

 

Virgil leaned against his door and ran a hand through his hair.

 

He’d be lying if he said he was happy for Roman and Logan. He felt bad for disliking Logan so much more now but he couldn’t help himself. His feelings just wouldn’t allow him to let go of Roman. Sure, he had always figured it would never happen but a boy could dream, right? That’s what Patton tells him, anyway.

 

Virgil looked down at his feet and frowned.

 

_ Can’t believe I was stupid enough to think there was a chance, _ he thought to himself as he sank to the floor.

 

Virgil pulled out the card again and stared at it. The card was the only thing that could cheer him up sometimes and now was one of those times. He slowly smiled as he brought it close to his chest. His smile disappeared when he heard a familiar chuckle.

 

“What are you doing here?” he hissed, looking up. Deceit sat on his bed, grinning.

 

“Oh, just checking up on my favorite boy~” Virgil rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Deceit gasped.

 

“Oh? And why not?”

 

“I hate it when you call me that.” Deceit laughed and shook his head. He got up from the bed and walked over to him.

 

“You truly are something else, Virgil.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Don’t worry about it. How’s your heart doing?” Virgil glared at him. Deceit’s grin only grew. “What? I can’t check up on you?”

 

“Leave.”

 

Deceit frowned and shook his head.

 

“Come on Virgil, I just want to talk-”

 

“That’s all you ever want to do.” Deceit rolled his eyes.

 

“Can I at least know how you’re doing with Mr. So Optimistic It’s Going to Make Me Puke?”

 

“His name is  _ Patton _ , Deceit!” Deceit scowled and Virgil could’ve sworn his eyes started to glow.

 

“You know I don’t give a damn about his name.”

 

“Then why’d you ask?”

 

“Because I have to!”

 

“What do you mean? Why?”

 

“Oh, just forget it!”

Deceit turned around and walked back to Virgil’s bed. He sat down and pouted. On any other occasion Virgil probably would have laughed but now it just seemed….so unlike him.

 

There came a knock on Virgil’s door. He stood up and opened it to reveal a smiling Patton.

 

“Hey, Sunshine!” he exclaimed as he threw up his arms. Virgil smiled a bit and hugged Patton. Patton grinned and hugged back. “I’m so glad you’re warming up to these hugs!” Virgil chuckled slightly as he let go. “You’re not busy, are you? Roman and Logan are out of the house so I was wondering if you’d like to watch a movie with me in the living room? You don’t have to if you don’t want to but-”

 

“Ahem!”

 

Virgil and Patton turned back to see Deceit still seated on Virgil’s bed.

 

“I told you to leave,” Virgil hissed.

 

“Well hello, Mr. Snake-man!”

 

“Wow, you didn’t even try for that one.” Virgil glared at him. Patton playfully pouted.

 

“Aw, now don’t get all venomous with me!” Deceit rolled his eyes.

 

“That one was just bad.”

 

“Shut up, Deceit.” Virgil turned to Patton. “It was nice, I liked it.” Patton smiled warmly.

 

Deceit made a sound of disgust.

 

“I swear, you’re worse than the prince and the nerd…”

 

“What do you mean?” Virgil and Patton asked. Deceit shook his head and disappeared.

 

“Well, that was weird.” Virgil merely shrugged.

 

“He’s like that, don’t worry about it.” He smiled. “I’ll take you up on that movie offer if you’re still up for it.” Patton grinned and nodded. He gently grabbed Virgil’s arm and guided him to the living room where Patton already had everything set up. Virgil laughed. “Imagine if I had said no.” Patton smiled.

 

“I’d have to watch it by myself. That wouldn’t be any fun.” Virgil nodded.

 

_ No,  _ he thought.  _ It wouldn’t be very fun. _

 

As Patton set up the movie, Virgil got comfortable in his seat and relaxed as best he could. Patton sat down beside him and placed the bowl of popcorn between them.

 

“What movie are we watching?” Virgil asked.

 

“Tangled!” Virgil chuckled and snuggled beside Patton as the movie started.

 

_ This is nice. I can enjoy this. _

 

Little did he know that a certain side was watching them from afar and he was planning something.

 

Something that would cause everything to be put on the line.


End file.
